


秘密

by Lucidream



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidream/pseuds/Lucidream
Summary: 他痛恨洛丹伦的王子。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411408) by [Paradox23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox23/pseuds/Paradox23). 
  * A translation of [The Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411408) by [Paradox23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox23/pseuds/Paradox23). 



金发野兽米奈希尔闯进房间，在他和吉安娜安静阅读，或是探讨某些更巧妙的运用魔法的细节的时候，将肮脏的手整个放在她身上，胜利的笑容始终挂在他粗野的人类面孔上，一副吉安娜从未发现的得意嘴脸。这类事情发生的次数比他能够容忍的多得多。  
然后，她跟着他离开了，每一次。  
他试着冷静下来，告诉自己，这是她的选择，然而强自咽下的怒火常常吞噬了他，咆哮着，用阴暗血腥的念头淹没他的理智，使他的双手因渴望毁灭而颤抖疼痛。每到此时，他明白唯一的办法就是找个借口消失，因为那个锁在房间门后的下午。  
仪式很简单：他合上窗帘，再次检查了门锁，然后让长袍滑落在地，缓缓打开愤怒的牢笼，思考他有多么想剥光洛丹伦的王子，将他五花大绑，只剩下屁股和嘴，扔进禁闭室……  
（突如其来的熔化般的疼痛撕扯着他的腿根，在他描绘这些景象的时候）  
……然后那些卫兵，，所有旧达拉然的卫兵，野兽般的人类和不那么野蛮的人类，聚集在被绑缚的金发美人身边，用棍棒分开他的膝盖，把他的手腕与脚踝捆在一起，把王子木偶○1放上床，摆成最方便干的高度，用钝头的木棒、剑柄○2和他们异常粗大的器官轮流扩张他的入口，让他一次又一次射在自己脸上。  
（他闭上眼睛，想象着阿尔萨斯把一团布料塞进他的齿间，压抑他的呻吟；他将按摩棒○3深深推入自己，搓揉着拉扯着自己的茎体，直到痛苦与欢愉彼此交融。同往常一样，吉安娜正在此时打开了门，她震惊地吸气，看见赤裸的王子，四肢大敞，放荡纵情，无比羞耻。  
像往常一样，想象中她那难以置信的眼神使他达到了高潮。

○1原文为princely bundle，我尽力了= =  
○2原文为prods，不太清楚卫兵身边有什么趁手的类似物件。  
○3原文为electirc rod，科技树里有这货吗还是我弄错了。

**Author's Note:**

> 暗搓搓渣翻一个。那个，不确定有没有把情节看反了……只有做英语阅读的水平TAT 不过这样的情节我很喜欢，我一直都这样脑补凯受心理和情感倾向的，分裂受+双向单箭头可萌了。


End file.
